Sasukitty
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Baik kejutan maupun kado yang diberikan Naruto kepada Sasuke tidak ada yang pecus. Lalu apa yang dilakukan pemuda hiperaktif itu untuk membuat Ultah sang kekasih tak terlupakan? #Special Ultah Sasuke dan saya yang telat sehari, orz! Masih bersedia RnR? :D


**A.N:** Fict Special untuk Sasukiss (me) and Sasuke (My Lovely Aniiki)'s Birthday yang telat sehari orz =w=v  
>Oke lansung saja. Happy Reading :)<p>

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_. FanFict gaje dan abal ini milik saya dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfict ini.

**Summary:** Baik kejutan maupun kado yang diberikan Naruto kepada Sasuke tidak ada yang pecus. Lalu apa yang dilakukan pemuda hiperaktif itu untuk membuat sang kekasih tak terlupakan?

**Rated:** M

**Pairing:** SasuNaru atau NaruSasu? O.o Mari kita buktikan(?) :D

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, agak Humor, sedikit Horror(?) :P *bah! Genre apaan nih? =="*

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo/miss typo, Gaje, abal, Yaoi, Lemon, No Flame! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

**SASUKITTY  
>a Naruto FanFiction <strong>©** Sasukiss**

**Special for Sasuke and Sasukiss's Birthday, 23 July**

.

.

Entah sudah berapa menit Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin, mengutak-atik makhota terindah dalam dirinya. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan rambut _style_ _Chicken Butt _miliknya.

Cermin besar itu beruntung bisa menjadi orang kedua yang melihat senyumnya. Maklumlah pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu memang selalu pelit dalam hal tersenyum. Ah, jangankan tersenyum, berbicara pun kalau tidak penting tidak akan dilakukan. Kecuali kata 'hn' yang sudah menjadi _trademark-_nya.

Apakah gerangan yang membuat pemuda Uchiha itu nampak bahagia sekali hari ini? Tak lain dan tak bukan karena hari ini, 23 Juli adalah hari kelahirannya. Keluarga yang tak bisa membuatkan acara untuk Hari Jadinya yang ke-18 ini tak mengurangi kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke cukup mengerti, profesi kedua orangtua sebagai dokter memang tidak mudah di tinggalkan. Demikian juga dengan sang kakak. Sudah beberapa tahun ia menjadi guru di daerah pelosok. Tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun karena memang tidak ada jaringan komunikasi di sana. Meski demikian Sasuke yakin baik orangtua maupun sang kakak pasti selalu mendoakannya. Lagipula, ia bukan orang yang menyukai pesta dan keramaian.

Tapi satu orang yang pasti tidak melewatkan Ulang Tahunnya. Dan dialah orang pertama yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke beralih pada _ponsel_ di meja belajarnya yang berdering. Kembali ia mengulum senyum melihat nama 'Musang Dobe' berkedip-kedip dilayar besarnya.

"Temeee... kau dimana sekarang?" suara di seberang terdengar berisik.

"Rumah," Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Kita jadi jalan-jalan tidak?"

"Hn."

"Lama sekali. Kau sedang apa? Ah, kau pasti sedang berdandan ya? Yang cantik ya Teme—"

"Berisik!"

"Bagaimana kalau kujemput?"

"Tidak usah."

"Tapi kau 'kan tidak tahu kos-kosanku, Teme?"

"Kau kira aku Dobe sepertimu?"

"Hah, ya sudah nanti kalau nyasar sms ya?"

"Hn."

"Bilang posisimu dimana!"

"Hn."

"_I love you."_

Ucapan terakhir si penelpon bernama Naruto itu membuatnya tercekat. Ia tersenyum, namun ucapan yang keluar seperti biasa, "Hn."

"Hah,kau ini! Memangnya tidak punya kata lain selain hn ya?"

"Berisik!"

"Hn dan berisik! Huh!"

Senyum Sasuke semakin melebar, dapat dibayangkan wajah manyun Naruto saat ini. Bibirnya yang moncong beberapa senti membuatnya ingin melumat bibir sahabat lama yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, "Kau 'kan memang berisik Dobe!"

"Terserahlah! Aku tunggu, jaa..."

**KLEK**

Hubungan terputus. Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar kamar setelah mengecek penampilannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat melihat ban mobilnya kempes. Ternyata seorang jenius Sasuke dapat lupa kalau tadi pulang kuliah mobilnya kena paku. Mau tidak mau ia ke depan untuk mencari taxi.

Apa boleh buat, tidak mungkin ia menelan ludah sendiri. Rasa gengsinya mengalahkan kesabarannya menunggu taxi yang sialnya tidak muncul-muncul.

Sekitar 30 menit Sasuke berdiri di depan rumahnya menunggu taxi. Dilihatnya jam di_ ponsel-_nya yang memperlihatkan angka 19.00pm. Entah kenapa Naruto juga tidak menghubungi. Menghela nafas, Sasuke memutuskan menelpon. Tapi baru saja menekan 3 angka pertama, sebuah taxi terlihat dari kejauhan. Ia menyeringai dan segera menghentikan taxi itu saat tiba di depannya.

.

Pencarian kos-kosan Naruto tidak sulit. Karena sebenarnya dulu ia sempat mengikuti Naruto saat curiga kekasihnya itu berselingkuh. Sasuke menautkan alis saat masuk kosan yang nampak lengang. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun di dalam kosan khusus laki-laki itu. Padahal jam segini adalah saat ramai-ramainya. Kemana sekarang para penghuninya?

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Di ruang pribadi sang kekasih itupun ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ia akhirnya menghempaskan diri di ranjang empuk, memijat kepalanya yang di hinggapi berbagai pertanyaan tentang kemana raibnya penghuni kosan.

**CKLEK**

Sasuke terperanjat saat lampu kamar tiba-tiba mati. Pandangannya beredar ke segala arah, "Dobe, kaukah itu?" tak ada jawaban hanya keremangan yang tertangkap _onyx-_nya. Perlahan bulu romanya merinding, mengingat rumor-romor tentang kosan berhantu. Apalagi saat ini ia hanya sendirian.

"Tidak usah main-main Dobe! Aku tahu itu kau!"

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya sebagai penerangan. Perasaannya semakin tak enak, ia memutuskan keluar kamar. Masih menggunakan ponsel ia menerjang di tengah kegelapan yang mencekam. Di tambah semilir angin dingin yang semakin meremangkan bulu romanya.

**GUBRAK**

Butiran peluh menetes dari pelipis Sasuke mendengar suara benda terjatuh itu. "Si-siapa?" ujaranya berusaha bersikap wajar, namun apa daya, saat ini memang bukan saatnya menjaga gengsi.

"Meong..."

Menghela nafas Sasuke mendengar jawaban itu. Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya mencari jalan keluar. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mendiamkan Naruto selamanya jika tidak segera datang menyelamatkannya.

Dengan langkah bergetar Sasuke menyusuri koridor kos-kosan yang memang panjang itu. Samar-samar ia menangkap suara berdengung seperti lolongan srigala. Suara-suara itu semakin mendekat di belakangnya. Sasuke memutar badan dan reflek menjatuhkan ponselnya sendiri saat menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

"Ti-tidak! Pergi!" serunya mundur kebelakang untuk menghindari beberapa orang, err, lebih tepatnya makhluk halus. Yeah begitulah pendapat Sasuke mengenai makhiuk-makhluk mengerikan yang sedang mengejarnya. Makhluk tidak sempurna karena hanya kepalanya saja yang melayang-layang.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Pergi!" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, peluh menyembul dari pori-pori kulit putihnya. Nafasnya beradu cepat dan jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan.

"Na-Naruto, tolong!" lirihnya saat hantu-hantu kepala itu telah sampai di dekatnya. Dapat terlihat kini betapa mengerikannya mereka di tengah kegelapan yang mencekam.

Ada yang matanya melotot menatapnya tajam, ada kepala yang hanya tertutup rambut panjang, ada yang bergigi tajam seolah ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh lemasnya, ada yang berkulit sangat pucat dengan senyum iblis tersungging di bibirnya dan entah apa lagi, yang jelas mereka telah membuat jantung Sasuke seolah terlepas dari pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang mencengkeramnya.

Dengan sedikit kekuatan Sasuke yang tersisa mundur ke belakang. Dan—

Bingo!

Ia terpojok sekarang. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya terperangkap makhluk lain yang memeluknya dari belakang. Jantung Sasuke berdebar tak karuan, merasakan tangan besar mengelus perut ratanya.

"Apakah dia akan mencabik ususku dulu?" kata hati kecilnya pasrah.

Tangan itu menyusup dalam kedalam bajunya, "Di-dia pasti akan mengambil jantungku dulu," batinnya semakin mericuh saat tangan itu membelai dadanya yang bergetar karena menahan ketakutan.

Sasuke memiringkan wajah, saat sebuah benda basah melumuri lidahnya, "Tidak! Dia akan menggigit leherku. Dia pasti vampir!" Sasuke terus meracau dalam hati. Pasti tidak ada yang menyangka seorang jenius Sasuke mempunyai ketakutan yang luar biasa terhadap hantu.

Butiran bening menetes dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Sungguh tak menyangka akan tutup usia di saat beberapa jam lagi akan bertambah usia. Tekanan gigi di lehernya semakin naik hingga ke cuping telinga. Pelukan makhluk di belakangnya semakin erat. Sasuke melihat kematiannya sudah di depan mata. ia hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut ganas yang hendak meraup cuping telinganya itu.

"_Tanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke..."_

**GLEK**

Sasuke tercekat. Menyakinkan pendengarannya akan suara merdu itu. Dan ia langsung membuka _onyx-_nya saat suara-suara lain mericuh di sekelilingnya.

"_Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you..."_

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang di sekelilingnya. Ia menganga lebar menyaksikan banyak orang yang tak lain adalah seluruh penghuni kosan yang memandangnya dengan tawa cekikikan. Seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama Neji, membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka 18 terselip di tengahnya.

Teman-teman Naruto yang lain masih menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun sambil sedikit menahan tawanya. "Ah, tunggu! Naruto?" batin Sasuke mempertanyakan kekasihnya yang tidak ada bersama orang-orang di depannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, amarahnya tiba-tiba meletup-letup. Ia menoleh ke samping, mengirim _deathglare_ super mematikan pada sepasang mata safir yang bersandar di bahunya. Dan ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi saat menyaksikan cengiran rubah di wajah kecokelatan itu.

"DOBE!"

Sasuke melerai diri dari pelukan pemuda pirang di belakangnya. Dapat dibayangkan seberapa merahnya wajahnya saat ini. Seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Malu dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Menyadari semua ketakutan yang hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot hanyalah permainan.

Ternyata hantu-hantu kepala tadi adalah teman-teman Naruto yang menyinari wajahnya dengan lampu senter di tengah kegelapan. Kepala dengan mata tajam tadi pasti Gaara, hantu rambut tentu saja Neji, si gigi tajam Suigetsu dan si _evil laugh_ sudah pastin Sai, yang memang ahli dalam tersenyum palsu.

Dan siapa lagi perancang permainan konyol itu kalau bukan Naruto, kekasihnya yang memang super _hiperactive_.

"Bagamana Teme? Kau suka dengan kejutan ini?"

Naruto memang selalu penuh kejutan dan Sasuke selalu menyukainya (meski tak pernah diakui). Tapi agaknya saat ini susah bagi pemuda Uchiha itu untuk menerima kejutan sang kekasih.

**PLAK**

Tamparan keras di wajah Naruto menghentikan cekikikan penghuni kosan. Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan mereka yang tercengang. Baru saja memutar badan, Sasuke menutup matanya erat karena di kejutan sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

**CPLOK PLOK PLOK **

Butiran telur dengan sempurna menghantam kepalanya. Ia melirik ke atas dan mendapati sebuah ember tergantung di atap sedang menumpahkan telur-telur ayam di kepala ayamnya(?). Membuatnya semakin pusing memikirkan bagaimana Naruto dan kawan-kawan merancang _Surprise Party_ untuknya ini.

Naruto yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sasuke, melirik balik Sai. "Kan diprediksikan begitu!" Sai tersenyum mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Hahaha... kalau begitu kau seperti ayam sungguhan Sasuke," Suigetsu ngakak melihat dua buah telur yang masih utuh bersarang di rambut Sasuke yang mencuat dan harus diakui memang mirip sarang ayam bertelur. Teman-teman yang lain mulai ricuh dengan cekikikan.

Naruto hanya senyam-senyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Gomen ne_, Sasuke?" ia bersujud di bawah sang kekasih yang habis bertelur itu(?). Ah maksudnya, telur di atasnya habis setelah sukses mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Jangan marah dong! Aku susah payah membuat semua ini. Tenang saja aku tetap mencintaimu kok meski kau bau amis..."

Mau tidak mau yang lain terkikik mendengar drama musang merayu ayam itu. Gaara hanya menggeleng-geleng disco, "Dasar bodoh!"

"Naruto benar Sasuke. Dia tak hanya susah sendiri, tapi juga menyusahkan kami," Neji berujar mendekati Sasuke yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kue tart dengan lilin angka usianya masih di tangannya.

"Dia menyiapkan kejutan ini untukmu. Yeah, meskipun kami tahu akan membuatmu jadi berantakan begini, mana bisa kami menolak idenya yang kreatif dan bisa menghilangkan stress ini," Neji ikut terkikik melihat keadaan Sasuke yang memprihatinkan.

"Iya, maafkan kami Sasuke. Kami yang turut menyukseskan ide ini. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, seminggu lagi ujian? Kami perlu hiburan!" Penjelasan dari Suigetsu yang sebenarnya justru membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal. Tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan permintaan maaf dari yang lain.

Menghela nafas Sasuke berujar lirih, "Ya sudah..."

Naruto langsung berdiri dengan sumringah, "Terima kasih Sasuke!" ucapnya memeluk sang kekasih. Tak peduli bau amis telur yang mengguyur pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari mulai tiup lilin," Neji menyodorkan kue tart yang dibawanya. Yang lain mengelilingi Sasuke sambil menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan ulang tahun. Seulas senyum terpoles di wajah berantakan Sasuke. Harus diakui, kejutan ini memang menyenangkan di samping menyebalkan.

"Siapa ya, yang akan mendapat potongan pertama?" pemuda gendut bernama Chouji berdehem-dehem ria. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya memerah saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Makan!" Sasuke menyodorkan potongan pertama itu pada Naruto. Tepuk tangan terdengar meriah diiringi deheman-deheman menggoda.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi di rumah kos besar itu adalah pemuda-pemuda yang bermain layaknya bocah di Taman Kanak-kanak. Saling mencoreng-coreng kue tart, lalu yang menjadi korban membalas tersangka, dan begitu seterusnya.

.

"Pakai ini!" Naruto memberikan handuk yang diambil di lemari. Ia memutuskan menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kebrutalan teman-temannya. Dan saat ini ia dan sang kekasih berada di kamarnya.

Sasuke mengambil handuk itu dan segera masuk kamar mandi yang kebetulan berada di kamar. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan bau amis menyebar kemana-mana.

.

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi dengan kesegaran terpancar di wajah tampannya. Sekitar 30 menit ia habiskan untuk membersihkan diri.

"Sudah selesai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sedikit terperangah. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke tak berkedip. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut hitam kebiruannya yang basah, sungguh mempesonanya.

"Kau lihat apa Dobe?" celetuk Sasuke membuatnya tersadar.

"Tidak apa-apa Teme!" Naruto berujar canggung. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di ranjang. Naruto tercekat memandang malaikat tampan berpiama putih tulang yang mengeringkan rambut basahnya itu.

Sasuke memicingkan _onyx-_nya menatap Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan, "Kau kenapa Dobe?"

"Selamat ulang tahun ya!" Naruto menjawab sambil memberikan satu bingkisan yang dari tadi disembunyikan di punggungnya.

Sasuke menautkan alis. "Buka sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke pun membuka kado itu. Ia terbelalak menatap sebuah benda berbentuk ayam di dalam kotak kado berwarna orange itu. "Buat apa celengan ayam ini Dobe?" serunya kesal.

Naruto hanya mencengir seperti biasa, "Kau ingat waktu kecil dulu? Musangku tanpa sengaja makan ayammu."

Sasuke terohok, "Sudah! Tidak usah diingatkan!" ujarnya membuat Naruto tertawa. Seolah tak peduli _deathglare _Sasuke, pemuda dengan tiga garis melintang dipipi itu terus mengingatkan masa-masa kecil saat sebelum pindah ke Suna bersama keluarga dan membuatnya kos saat kuliah di Konoha ini.

"Haha... kau lucu sekali waktu itu Teme. Masak ayam mati saja ditangisi..."

"Biar bagaimanapun ayam 'kan peliharaanku!" Sasuke menyergah.

"Oh jadi itu yang membuatmu terobsesi pada ayam? Sampai-sampai mendesain _style_ rambut seperti ayam, hahaha..." Naruto ngakak tak tertahankan, "Aduh... sakit teme!" ia mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya yang disikut Sasuke.

"Karena itulah sekarang aku memberimu celengan ayam! Mau memberi ayam sungguhan aku yakin akan mendapat lebih dari sikutan," Naruto ikut manyun, "Dulu aku tidak sempat bertanggung jawab saat ayammu mati karena harus pindah ke Suna. Padahal kalau tidak salah besoknya hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-5 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Harus diakui, ulang tahunnya yang kelima memang diwarnai kesedihan karena ayam kecil peliharaannya mati dimakan musang peliharaan Naruto, sehari sebelumnya. Tapi sebenarnya kepergian Narutolah yang membuatnya merasa sangat sedih saat itu.

Tapi yang namanya Sasuke mana ada ceritanya, mengakui kemalangan sendiri. Ia masih diam memalingkan muka. Tak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia selalu menyukai apa yang diberikan pemuda berjuluk 'musang' karena wajahnya yang unik seperti musang itu.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf kalau kau tidak suka kadonya. Mungkin aku bisa memberi kado yang lain?"

Sasuke tercekat, merasakan hembusan nafas, menggelitik telinga. Terlebih saat tangan cokelat mendekap tubuhnya erat. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sebuah seringai aneh di wajah si musang, "Apa maksud—"

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan, bibirnya telah terkunci bibir Naruto yang memagutnya lembut. Ia terbelalak sejenak, namun akhirnya menikmati ciuman itu.

"Enghhh..." suara-suara desahan keluar dari bibir keduanya yang saling bertukar saliva. Kedua lidah itu saling melilit, berebut kekuasaan yang akan melenggangkan lidah mereka untuk menginvansi mulut lawan. Rupanya mereka telah larut dalam percumbuan sarat persaingan itu hingga tak menyadari posisi mereka yang telah terlentang dengan Naruto menindih tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dalam pertempuran lilit melilit itu. Dibiarkannya lidah Sasuke menjelajahi rongga basahnya. Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam. Targetnya adalah batang tenggorokan Naruto. Namun sebelum ujung lidahnya menyentuh target, Naruto lebih dulu menelan lidahnya. _Onyx-_nya membelalak lebar, merasakan lidahnya dikulum dengan beringas oleh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari kebodohannya. Jadi sebenarnya, Naruto sengaja memancing lidah Sasuke agar menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Itu dilakukan agar dapat menelan lidah Sasuke yang masuk dalam perangkap. Dan beginilah nasib lidah Sasuke sekarang. Dikulum mulut Naruto dan dihisap dengan beringas.

"Umphhh..." stok oksigen telah menipis. Naruto akhirnya membebaskan kuncian mulut itu. "Teme, tidak apa-apa 'kan, kalau untuk pertama kali kita melakukannya?"

"Akh..." Sasuke menahan desahan, merasakan pergesekan sesuatu yang mengeras pada daerah sensitifnya. Ia tahu maksud Naruto menggesekkan kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana itu di sekitar selakangannya. "Ya, tapi—"

Dari satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke membalikkan keadaan. "Te-teme?" _Onyx_ Sasuke menyeringai menatap safir Naruto yang membulat sempurna, "Begini posisi yang benar Dobe!" bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke meraup bibir Naruto. Menghisap-hisap dengan lembut lalu mengganas.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan percumbuan panas itu semakin membuat dirinya memanas. Dan tentu saja menegangkan daerah selatan tubuhnya dan tubuh sang kekasih di atasnya.

Sasuke memperdalam ciuman itu. Semakin nikmat oleh ulah tangan Naruto yang mengelus punggungnya. Memberikan sensasi memabukkan yang melayangkan angannya, hingga tak menyadari posisinya telah berubah terlentang di bawah.

"Mana ada ayam makan musang?" ucapan itu menyeret angan Sasuke. Ia terbelalak menatap seringai musang di atasnya, "Yang ada Musang makan ayam!" bersamaan dengan itu Naruto balas meraup bibir mungilnya. Menginvansi tanpa ampun.

"Enghhh..." Sasuke mengerang di tengah kuncian mulut Naruto. Sepertinya kali ini ia menyerah, apalagi serangan Naruto mulai menjalar ke daerah selatan tubuhnya. Memilin-milin tonjolan kecil di dadanya.

Harus diakui, kekuatan Naruto memang lebih besar. Ah, sebenarnya bukan tentang siapa yang terkuat di sini. Asalkan bersama, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sebenarnya tak masalah siapapun yang diatas. Hanya saja, kegigihan Naruto dalam memperjuangkan apapun jauh lebih besar daripada Sasuke. Dan ia tak menyangka jika perjuangan itu juga berlaku di ranjang. Sasuke pun akhirnya mengakui (dalam hati) jika Naruto memang pantas di atasnya. Lagipula, meski lebih muda Naruto jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Terbukti dengan bertahannya hubungan mereka di tengah godaan orang ketiga yang selalu menghantui.

Keduanya memang pangeran kampus. Sama-sama punya fans. Sayangnya, banyak yang menyukai Sasuke banyak juga yang membencinya.

Sasuke dingin dan _no offense_ terhadap siapapun yang tidak disukainya, terutama para gadis yang ia angggap cerewet. Sedangkan Naruto lebih terbuka dan _respect_ terhadap siapapun, baik para gadis maupun pemuda. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto lebih disukai daripada Sasuke, meskipun dalam hal ketampanan, tetap Sasuke juaranya.

Sifat Naruto yang baik sering disalahartikan fansnya. Mereka menganggap Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama, sehingga tetap mengejar-ngejar meski ada Sasuke yang senantiasa memberikan _deathglare_.

Sasuke selalu labil dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Tak heran, jika ia menghajar Killer Bee dengan segenap emosi saat genk perempatan jalan itu memanas-manasi keakrabannya dengan Naruto yang memang mudah akrab terhadap siapapun, tak peduli preman jalanan ataupun orang gila(?).

Yeah, meskipun dapat mengalahkan Killer Bee, tapi terasa percuma karena harus diikuti pengorbanan Jugo, Suigetsu dan pacarnya Karin yang menolongnya saat kebetulan lewat.

Hal itu sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Naruto yang menggunakan perasaan untuk menyelesaian masalah. Salah satunya saat berurusan dengan Pein. Genk kampus berisi enam pemuda bertindik itu memang suka mengejar-ngejarnya, meski ia sudah menolaknya berkali-kali.

Bahkan pernah, Pein hendak memperkosanya rame-rame. Tapi karena kelembutan hati, Naruto mampu meluluhkan hati Nagato, si Ketua Pein, melalui negosiasi yang baik. Sudah pasti semua itu adalah bukti kedewasaan pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Aghhh..." Sasuke menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya saat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Suke?" ujar Naruto di tengah kesibukannya membuat _kissmark_ di leher jenjang Sasuke. Tangannya yang puas memilin-milin _putting_ Sasuke, mulai melepas tali piama kekasihnya itu.

"Dobe..." Sasuke memejamkan mata erat. Sedikit menggeliat karena ulah tangan Naruto yang menyusup kedalam _underwear_ dan meremas-remas isinya.

"Ada masalah Suke?" tanya Naruto mengurungkan niatnya membuka piama sang kekasih seluruhnya. Gelengan Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum Naruto. Diteruskannya niatnya yang tertunda.

Kini satu-persatu pakaian Sasuke melayang bebas di lantai. Naruto berdiri, memandang takjub hasil pahatan indah yang Maha Kuasa. Kulit seputih susu dan sehalus porselen, kaki jenjang yang mulus, kesejatian berdiri gagah seolah menantangnya, bibir ranum yang selalu menggoda iman, dan mata hitam kelam yang memancarkan kepasrahan, semua itu sungguh mempesona Naruto.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, Sasuke! Biarkan aku memanjakanmu..." katanya menyeringai mesum.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Dobe!" Sasuke memalingkan mukanya yang dirasakan semakin memanas, "Dasar curang!" tambahnya kesal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memisahkan kedua kaki Sasuke, "Apanya yang curang Teme?" ujarnya mengangkat satu kaki sang kekasih untuk ditumpukan di pundaknya. Ia kemudian menciumi kaki mulus itu. Mulai dari jari-jari hingga paha. Membuat Sasuke menggeliat karena tergelitik.

**BUAGH**

"Aduh, kenapa kau menendangku, Teme!" Naruto mengerang karena baru saja di tendang oleh Sasuke dengan kaki sebelah.

"Masih tanya apanya yang curang! Lihat dirimu!" gerutu Sasuke.

Naruto meneliti dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum menyadari penyebab ngambek sang _uke_. "Oh, jadi ini yang kau mau?" katanya sambil melepas pakaian sendiri.

Sasuke terhenyak saat Naruto selesai melucuti pakaiannya. Sosok yang berdiri di atasnya itu sungguh membuatnya menelan ludah. Rupanya sang kekasih memiliki tubuh layaknya model-model suplemen pria di televisi. Wajah Sasuke memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya saat menatap kesejatian Naruto yang harus diakui memang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Teme! Dasar mesum!" Naruto terkekeh dan kembali merendahkan badan untuk menyantap ayamnya(?). Kembali ia menciumi kaki mulus Sasuke sambil meremas-remas kesejatian _uke-_nya itu.

"Ukh, yang mesum sebenarnya siapa?" Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Ciuman Naruto sampai pada kejantanan Sasuke yang puas ia remas-remas. "Hmm, kau manis sekali Teme?" komentar Naruto menjilati batang kemaluan sang kekasih. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia kemudian meraup kulit tebal berwarna merah kecokelatan yang mengeras itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaahhh... ummphhh..." Sasuke berusaha menahan suara ketidak berdayaannya melawan serangan kenikmatan yang dilancarkan Naruto.

Naruto melepas kulumannya hanya untuk mengulum beberapa jarinya sendiri. Ia kemudian memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam _rectum_ Sasuke. "Akhhh..." Sasuke tersentak oleh kehadiran benda asing dalam tubuhnya itu. Naruto kembali mengulum kesejatian Sasuke untuk mengobati sakit yang di akibatkan dari tusukan jarinya.

"Hahhh... hahhh..." Sasuke memburu nafas. Antara nikmat dan sakit bercampur jadi satu. Apalagi Naruto menambahkan dua jari untuk memperlebar lubangnya.

"Akhhh... Dobe..." pekik Sasuke sakit. Naruto tersadar dan menghentikan gerakan ketiga jarinya di lubang _uke-_nya itu.

"Ah, sakit ya? Maaf Teme..." ujarnya penuh penyesalan. Sasuke menatapnya pilu. Meski demikian ia menggelengkan kepala, karena sebenarnya ia sendiri menginginkan persetubuhan ini sejak dulu. Bukan karena nafsu, tapi ia memang ingin memiliki dan dimiliki Naruto seutuhnya. "Lanjutkan Dobe!" ujarnya lirih.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto bertanya sambil memandangi wajah Sasuke lekat. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, menyakinkan ia baik-baik saja. Naruto pun melanjutkan kembali mengulum kesejatian kekasihnya itu. Jarinya juga ikut bekerja mencari titik kenikmatan jau didalam tubuh sang kekasih.

"Aaaahhh..." Sasuke mendesah panjang saat titik prostatnya tersentuh dan membuatnya melayang lalu menyemburkan sarinya dalam mulut Naruto.

"Hmm, manis Teme..." puji Naruto menikmati sari Sasuke. "Kau mau coba?" ia kesulitan berbicara karena mulutnya penuh dengan cairan putih kental itu. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, tubuhnya melemas sebagai efek samping pasca ejakulasi.

"Kau mau kemana Dobe?" tanyanya melihat Naruto yang berdiri mau turun ranjang.

"Aku harus mengambil minyak untuk—" ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh ulah Sasuke yang ikutan beranjak. "Tidak perlu!" tandas Sasuke meraih kesejatiannya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Teme?" Naruto tercengang memandang ulah Sasuke yang mulai memasukkan kesejatiannya dalam kedalam mulutnya. Sedikit kesulitan mengingat bibir sang kekasih yang mungil sedangkan ukuran kesejatiannya sangatlah tidak memungkinkan di raup bibir mungil itu. Namun Sasuke melakukannya dengan sempurna. Memaju mundurkan kepala untuk melumuri kejantanannya dengan salivanya.

"Kurasa cukup Teme!" Naruto berujar setengah mendesah. Sasuke melepas kulumannya. Sedikit bergidik memandang kesejatian mengkilap di hadapannya yang sesaat lagi akan merobek kevirginannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan mantap dari Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum melihat kesungguhan Sasuke, "Baiklah balikkan tubuhmu!" ujarnya pelan. Sasuke telah terjatuh dalam pesona Naruto rupanya. Ia memposisikan dirinya sedemikian rupa seperti keinginan sang kekasih.

Naruto terharu memandang ketulusan Sasuke menyerah padanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang telah siap dengan posisi _Doggie Style_. Perlahan tangan cokelat Naruto mengelus punggung halus Sasuke turun ke bawah dan meremas kedua sisi pantat Sang kekasih yang kenyal.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit Teme," ujarnya sambil menggesekkan miliknya di sekitar _rectum_ Sasuke.

"Cerewet Dobe!" Sasuke berceletuk menanggapi.

Naruto tersenyum lirih. Sepertinya sang kekasih sudah tidak sabar menanti kehadirannya. Tak ingin mengecewakan, pemuda berambut pirang itu segera mengarahkan miliknya dalam lubang Sasuke.

"Akhhh..." Sasuke memekik tertahan. Padahal baru saja kepala kejantanan Naruto yang masuk. Naruto pun menghentikan aksinya memasukan lebih dalam. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" ujarnya khawatir. Ia tak ingin seks ini menyakiti pemuda tercintanya, ia ingin melakukannya senyaman mungkin. Agar mendapat kesan yang berarti, bukan sebagai pelepasan nafsu, melainkan penyatuan cinta kasih yang tulus. Apalagi malam ini adalah ulang tahun sang kekasih. Tentu ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang _special _setelah kejutan dan kado yang ia berikan tak menyenangkan kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya selama setahun itu.

"Tidak Dobe! Lanjutkan saja!" jawaban mantap dari Sasuke akhirnya menenangkan Naruto. Ia mendorong pinggul untuk menancapkan miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Ukh, sempit sekali Teme..." keluh Naruto merasakan zakarnya terjepit erat dinding tubuh Sasuke. Ia mendorong pinggulnya lagi dan kali ini kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sakit di tulang belakangnya yang terasa seperti terbelah jadi dua itu. Bibirnya yang ia gigit sendiri mengeluarkan darah. Butiran bening menetes dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

"Teme, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Ia mendiamkan dirinya di dalam. Memberi kesempatan kepada sang kekasih untuk membiasakan kehadirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Dobe! Lanjutkan!" Sasuke menjawab pelan. "Kau yakin?" Naruto berujar sambil menciumi cuping telinga Sasuke. "Ya, berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ketepian 'kan?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu. Ia menegapkan tubuhnya dan mulai menarik dirinya keluar, "Ya, aku tidak akan menyakitimu Suke-_chan_!" bersamaan dengan itu ia menghentakkan kesejatiannya ke dalam.

"Akhhh..." Sasuke memekik pelan. Tubuhnya bergoyang hebat karena Naruto mengeluar masukkan dirinya tanpa henti. Sebenarnya hanya pelan, tapi bagi Sasuke terasa sakit sekali. Mungkin karena ini masih pertama kali baginya.

"Akhhh..." erang Sasuke mencengkeram sprei erat. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat cairan merah keluar dari rektum Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengurangi kecepatan tusukannya. Namun justru mendapat protes dari Sasuke.

"Oughhh... fasterrr... dobe..." racau Sasuke tak jelas. Mau tak mau Naruto meningkatkan kecepatannya. Tangannya memegangi pinggul Sasuke mengajaknya bergoyang seiring tusukannya yang semakin intens.

"Ahhh... ahhh..." Perlahan erangan Sasuke berubah desahan lembut. Baru saja kejantanan Naruto menemukan titik yang membuatnya melayang saat tersentuh.

"Sabar Teme..." ujar Naruto setengah mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya semakin terjepit erat. Tangan Naruto kemudian meraih kejantanan Sasuke yang tergantung. Di kocoknya milik sang kekasih itu untuk mempermudah pencapaian klimaks. Seiring dengan tusukannya yang semakin keras dan cepat. Ia tak ingin didahului ataupun mendahului. Ia ingin bersama-sama mencapai kesempurnaan bercinta itu.

Pandangan Sasuke mulai mengabur. Tusukan Naruto yang menghantam tepat di prostatnya memang membuatnya melayang tinggi. Namun ada yang belum tercapai karena hasratnya tak juga terlepas.

"Sasuke, sebut namaku!" desah Naruto yang juga merasa kesulitan melepas apa yang tertahan di perutnya. Sasuke menurut. Selanjutnya yang terdengar di kamar sederhana itu hanyalah suara desahan yang saling menyebutkan nama keduanya.

Dalam satu sentakan kuat Naruto menyemburkan cairan 'cinta'nya memenuhi tubuh Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang menumpahkan sarinya menetesi sprei. Sasuke ambruk di ranjang dan Naruto ambruk diatas tubuhnya dengan kejantanan yang masih tertanam. Keduanya memburu nafas, bintang-bintang menari dalam pandangan mata yang mengabur.

Yeah, mereka berdua bersama-sama menggapai surga cinta. Sebuah kenikmatan bercinta yang benar-benar berlandaskan cinta. "Maaf Suke, sepertinya aku telah merobek pantatmu..." Naruto berbisik lirih di telinga Sasuke.

"Berisik!" tandas Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Naruto lalu beranjak mengeluarkan miliknya dengan perlahan. Tak ingin mau secuilpun menyakiti sang kekasih. Ia lalu membalik tubuh Sasuke, menghadapkan padanya. Dielusnya rambut hitam kebiruan sang kekasih yang menempel di dahi karena keringat. Helaian poni yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Ditambah lagi pipi putih dengan semburat pink, lalu bibir mungil yang selalu mengkilap tanpa dibubuhi _lipstick_ ataupun _lipgloss_. Sungguh cantik makhluk di bawahnya itu meski tak terlahir sebagai wanita.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Suke-chan_," ucap Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat, "Maaf ya, bukannya memberimu sesuatu yang menyenangkan justru menyakiti—"

Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Naruto dengan menempelkan jarinya di bibir kekasihnya itu, "Kau yang terindah..."

Mata safir Naruto terbelalak, sungguh tak bisa di definisikan perasaannya saat ini. Kekasih yang selalu mengolok-oloknya dengan sebutan Dobe yang artinya Tolol kini menyatakan dirinya terindah?

Naruto menitikkan air mata bahagia, "_Aishiteru_ Sasuke..." dikecupnya bibir Sasuke lembut.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat seperti biasa. Untuk sejenak keduanya larut dalam pagutan bibir yang saling menggesek lembut.

Naruto menyudahi ciumannya. Ia berguling ke samping dan menyelimuti tubuh polos keduanya dengan selimut, "Semoga esok lebih baik..." ujarnya tersenyum cerah. Mata safirnya menatap lekat mata _onyx_ pemuda dalam dekapannya. "_Oyasumi._.."

Lalu bersama-sama kedua mata berbeda warna itu menutup. Menyambut dunia mimpi yang pasti lebih indah. Tak lupa juga memanjatkan doa semoga _Kami-sama_ tak pernah mengakhiri kebahagiaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkas sinar putih menerobos melalui kisi-kisi jendala. Sasuke mengerjab-ngerjab, membiasakan _onyx-_nya menerima silauan ganas itu. Ia berguling ke samping saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu berderit.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke..." sapa pemuda pirang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dengan sedikit menggernyit karena rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya akibat aktivitas semalam.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia merasa keheranan dengan penampilan Naruto yang rapi, seperti habis pergi dari suatu tempat.

"Untukmu..." alis Sasuke bertaut memandang kotak besar berhiaskan pita pada penutupnya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya datar.

"Kado sekaligus penebusan maaf..." jawab Naruto mencengir.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sudah kubilang 'kan, kau adalah kado terindah, manusia bodoh!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Tapi aku ingin memberimu sesuatu yang berwujud Sasuke. Yeah, selain _kissmark _itu..."

Wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam. Segera saja, bantal melayang di wajah tampan Naruto. "Hn, baiklah..." Sasuke akhirnya menerima kado yang ternyata agak berat. Dibukanya pita-pita penghias kado berwarna (lagi-lagi) orange itu. Mata _onyx-_nya nampak berbinar-binar saat mengetahui isinya.

"Meong..." sapaan lembut dari makhluk imut dalam kado itu. "Kucing?" kata-kata yang menyembul begitu saja, saking terpesonanya dengan makhluk berbulu tebal berwarna kuning keemasan, tak beda jauh dengan rambut Naruto. Ah, pandangan Sasuke langsung beralih pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau tidak ada ayam, kucing pasti bisa menjagamu," Naruto berujar ceria. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, dibelainya kucing itu lembut. Kembali ia menautkan alis mendapati kalung yang melingkar di leher kucing itu, "Sasukitty?" katanya membaca, tulisan dari permata di kalung itu.

"Meong..." sahut si kucing seolah menjawab.

"Yeah, namanya Sasukitty, si Kitty milik Sasu..." semangat Naruto menjelaskan, "Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke tersenyum memangku kucing manis itu, "Baiklah Sasukitty, sekarang kau milikku."

"Meong..." jawaban Sasukitty

"Kau harus menuruti apa kau kata pemilikmu ini!"

"Meong..."

"Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Meong..."

Sebuah seringai terpoles di wajah putih Sasuke, ia lalu menatap Naruto, "Ayam memang tidak bisa mengalahkan musang..." katanya membuat Naruto menggernyitkan dahi, "Tapi aku yakin pasti kau bisa mengalahkan musang, Sasukitty..."

Naruto tercekat, "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanyanya menggaruk kepala. Baru disadarinya seringai iblis terpampang di wajah dua makhluk manis di hadapannya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir

"Meong..." dan Sasukitty langsung nemplok di wajah Naruto.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" reflek Naruto menghempaskan kucing manis yang kini beringas itu. ia beranjak untuk menghindari kaki dan tangan Sasukitty yang berusaha mencakar-cakarnya.

"Itu sebagai pembalasan karena semalam musang kembali makan ayam!" Sasuke tertawa melihat Naruto yang berlari-lari di kejar Sasukitty.

"Hei Temeee... hentikan Sasukitty-mu!" serunya merasa terancam oleh ulah Sasukitty yang melonjak-lonjak mencakar celananya, tepat di bagian vital. Sasuke hanya tertawa menyaksikan pertempuran dua makhluk yang sangat berarti baginya itu.

Naruto tersenyum saat pandangannya menangkap Sasuke yang tertawa lepas. Padahal jarang-jarang kekasihnya itu melakukannya. Ia bahagia bisa membuat orang-orang yang dicintainya tertawa. Terutama Sasuke. Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto selalu ingin membuat Uchiha Sasuke bahagia. Meskipun ia tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasukitty berhasil merobek celananya dan menyerang 'burung keayangannya'.

Yeah, berjuanglah Naruto!

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

Happy Birthday Sasuke, Happy Birthday Sasukiss (^o^)  
>#jyaaahh narsis =w= *PLAK*<p>

Hahahay, makasih buat teman-teman yang udah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada saya dan Abang saya tersayang :D *nemplok Sasuke*

Semoga saudara kembar ini *duduk manis disamping Suke*panjang umur dan tidak diusir FFn. Karena berkecimpung di fic-fic gaje, heheh ^^v. Yosh semangat \(^o^)/  
>Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca fict gaje diatas dan silahkan tinggalkan review jika berkenan :D<p> 


End file.
